I. Technical Field
This invention relates to a sock having a massaging effect.
II. Background Art
A sock of this type is disclosed in JP Utility Model Publication 3079355, which includes recesses and protrusions formed on the inner surface of its sole so that the protrusions contact predetermined points of the sole of the foot of the wearer.
The protrusions of conventional socks of this type are formed by tuck knitting with the adjacent protrusions spaced from each other in the course direction or wale direction, thereby defining recesses therebetween. In one arrangement, protrusions elongated in the course direction are spaced from each other in the wale direction. When forming the protrusions by tuck knitting, the larger the number of courses knitted in one loop, the higher the protrusions can bulge from the fabric and thus the higher the massaging effect (as disclosed in JP Utility Model Publication 3076702).
In view of the possibility of breakage of knitting needles, there is a limit to the number of courses that are knitted in one loop. But if the number of courses and the number of threads that are knitted in one loop are reduced, while it is possible to avoid the breakage of knitting needles, the hardness of the protrusions and the massaging effect tend to decrease, and also, the shape retainability of the protrusions may deteriorate. Sticking separate members on the inner surface of the sole complicates the manufacturing steps of the sock.